The mystery of Magnus
by King Granola
Summary: The story that answers all of your questions about Magnus' past. You might also see some other godly characters thrown in there. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Gaol woke up to the sound of roaring. "Magnus!" she shouted, calling for her husband. Magnus called back from downstairs, shouting "I'm down here!" Gaol rushed downstairs to see her husband cradling their baby. He had a grim expression on his face. "The invasion has come to us," He said. Medusa was resurrected about one week ago, and they had been hearing news about whole cities being destroyed.

Legends tell of a brave hero, Pit, taking down Medusa, with assistance from Lady Palutena. Because he is an angel, he was nicknamed "Kid Icarus", although it is a bit ironic, because he can't fly. That was twenty five years ago,though.

The roaring got louder. "Um, Magnus?" Goal said, growing more worried by the second, "You might want to take the baby away."

Magnus swiftly obeyed, and brought the baby upstairs. Suddenly Gaol heard a loud roar, and her wall exploded suddenly exploded. When the dust cleared away, she saw the most fearsome enemy in the underworld army, the clubberskull. It was fortunately in it's skull form, but that probably wouldn't last long.

"Magnus!" Gaol shouted as she went upstairs, "We need to get out of the house, NOW!" They quietly crept downstairs, but there was one problem. The clubberskull was awake.

* * *

A/N- sorry it is so short.


	2. The invasion

The baby started to cry as Gaol raced downstairs. Magnus started to protest and gave chase. Gaol reached the bottom of the stairs, and as the Clubberskull took a swing at Gaol , Gaol ducked underneath its arm just in time for it to hit a wall. The Clubberskull roared in anger as it pulled its arm out of the wall as it entered the room Gaol was in, where she was cradling her baby.

As it was about to advance farther into the room, Magnus picked up a fire poker and hit the enormous creature on top of its head. The creature then exploded into a colorful assortment of hearts. Magnus sighed in relief and started towards the baby, then stopped. "Gaol,"he said as he got an uneasy feeling, "Where is the baby?"

"Huh?" Gaol looked down to see an empty blanket. Then she saw it. A Pluton had snuck in, using the chaos to his advantage, and had stolen the baby. Magnus was about to hit it with his poker when the Pluton but his sack in front of him. Magnus stopped mid-swing, not wanting to hurt the baby. The Pluton snickered and carefully backed out the door, threatening to hurt the baby if Magnus got any closer.

Magnus felt helpless, watching his own baby be carried away from him before his very eyes. The Pluton joined the Underworld forces marching outside of his door, and as soon as the Pluton got out, five Skuttlers came in the door. Magnus managed to take out three, but the handle of his fire poker broke as he swung at the fourth one. And then some more Skuttlers came in, some carrying Cannons and staffs, some not. There were about forty of them, all clumsily hobbling over to Magnus. Magnus avoided the the enemies shots and Magic spells to go to Gaol, who had hidden in the upstairs attic.

Gaol looked up quickly, only to sigh in relief as she saw Magnus enter. "Here to join the Attic club?" She snarked in her usual snarky voice when she was ready to deal out some snarkiness.(comic relief). "Yeah," Magnus answered, ushering Gaol to the back of the room. "And," Magnus continued, grabbing a sword(no, just a regular one) from his rack. "And I have brought guests"

Suddenly, the attic door was blown off its hinges, and the sword was blown out of Magnus' hands. He already lost his child, he was not going to lose his Girlfreind too. This train of confidence was interrupted when, in through the ceiling came a Fire Wyrm.


	3. The hero

Magnus covered Gaol. He wanted to fight them, but he was weaponless, powerless, and he didn't think he could match up with the enormous Fire Wyrm anyway. "I promise Gaol, if we survive this, I'll be stronger"He began. "Magnus-"Gaol started to say, but was cut off. "I will become stronger, get a better weapon, and protect you and our child." Magnus said. "I promise".

The Fire Wyrm advanced, and Magnus could feel the blistering heat emanating from it's and Gaol huddled on the floor, underneath the nonexistent ceiling, and closed their eyes. They braced himself for the worst as the Skuttlers aimed their weapons. The Fire Wyrm charged.

After about 5 seconds, they opened their eyes, and they didn't believe what they saw. It was Pit, and he was hitting the Fire Wyrm with a black club that looked like a rectangular stone. When the Fire Wyrm was defeated, he took out the army of Skuttlers with one shot. When he was finished, he ran out the door towards more enemies, not noticing they were there.

"Wow," Gaol said, "He is a hero." Magnus then remembered his promise. "Gaol," he said, "I will get our baby back, but first I need a weapon. I am gong to see Lord Dyntos". "But I want to help" Gaol protested. "Gaol, I need you to stay here, it's too dangerous. I love you. I'll be back."

And with that, Magnus disappeared out the door, leaving Gaol standing alone in the destroyed house. She was angry at everyone. At the Underworld Army for taking their baby and wrecking the town, at Magnus for leaving her home, but most of all, she was angry at herself for being so helpless. She made a silent vow that that would change, and rushed out of the house.

Meanwhile, Magnus was walking to his dad's house. He was an old soldier, and was the smartest man he knew. He would know how to get to Lord Dyntos' workshop. He knocked on the door, and his father answered. They greeted each other, and exchanged stories. Then Magnus told him about the bind they were in. "Hmmmm" said his dad. "There is only one way a human could travel to Lord Dyntos' workshop: by taking the legendary Lightning Chariot.


End file.
